


A special date night

by Fifionline



Series: Dennis' adventures [3]
Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifionline/pseuds/Fifionline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This evening must be perfect and Dennis is giving everything he has for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special date night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Dennis' crush but can be red separately

Dennis is really apprehensive today cause the mission at hand cannot go wrong, there's too much at stake and he would be the only one to blame if things went south.

Ashley is still at work but she'll be back soon and everything needs to be ready before that. His mum came by earlier to get baby Emma with her for the night and wish him a good Valentine's date night with his girlfriend. 

Since they got together for good a year and a half ago, everything fell into place easily for Dennis, like she had been the missing piece in the puzzle of his life. She's still working at her aunt's hairdressing salon and him at the fire station but they now have their own place since Ashley got pregnant and they're trying to set money aside for her to open her own business someday. 

Even if Emma's birth was not planned, they were so happy to welcome her in their lives and Dennis is trying his best everyday to be a better dad than his was. Not that it's difficult to achieve with the level his dad had, but still. He thinks he's doing a pretty decent job. Plus his mom and Ashley's are always happy to help them with their grand-daughter.

Back to tonight, the table is set for two in the living room and his mum even brought little candles at his request. He went to the park nearby to nick some flowers and decorate it too and he's quite proud of how it looks. As he can't cook to save his life, he asked Billy The Mince from the station to cook something for them both that he would just have to reheat. He offered to pay him for it but Billy just send him to the store with a shopping list and said that he would handle the rest for free.

Dennis even put on his only costume for tonight, the one with the tie! His mum tied it for him as he was too nervous to manage to do it himself and was starting to get irritated. Now he's all ready and waiting for Ashley to arrive for their special night. 

As he hears the key turn in the lock, he closes the living room door to hide his surprise and goes to wait for Ash in the hallway, rose in hand.

\- "Hello there, love! Did you have a nice day?" He asks as she enters the flat.

She looks at him up and down, appreciating the way the costume fits on him and pecks him on the lips before replying with a smile.

\- "Fine, Den'. What a surprise! I love you in that costume, you know? You look all posh n'sexy like those royals in the paper."  
\- "Thanks Ash'. Here, take that rose. Happy Valentine's day and I'll let you get ready for our dinner date." He says hurriedly, directing her to their bedroom. "I'll wait for you in the main room."  
\- "Ok."

His hands are sweating as he checks the food in the oven for the 11th time before heading for the living room to put on some music. When he turns the hifi system on, some loud rap music begins to play before he has the time to turn it down.

 

\- "Sorry Ash', my mistake." He shouts. "Don't come in yet, I'm not ready!"

He finally hooks his phone to the system and launch the romantic playlist he had set up beforehand. Everything needs to be perfect tonight, he says to himself once again just as Ashley's knocks timidly on the living room door. 

He goes to open it for her and let her in, showing off the candlelit table with flowers while detailing her from top to bottom. She changed into a simple black dress, applied a bit more make-up and did her hair up in a messy bun.

\- "Wow, you really went all in with this one ! Thanks for the attention, baby !" She says turning back to hug Dennis.  
\- "Only the best for you, Ash'" He replies cheekily, directing her to the table. "Sit, I'm gonna go get the starters."

After that, the dinner goes smoothly even if the chicken for the main course is a bit overcooked. They're just happy to spend a bit of time together, without worrying about the baby or anything else. Finally taking the time to talk about their everyday life, new projects and so on. 

As Dennis brings in the dessert, chocolate fondant with custard, and opens the sparkling wine, he proposes a toast.

\- "To the most beautiful and kind women I've ever known." He declares, staring into her eyes as their hands entwines on the table. "You saw the potential in me even before I did, and you made me the happiest man on Earth by giving birth to our amazing daughter."  
\- "Well, you helped with that part, Den'" She adds jokingly as they clink glasses.  
\- "True." He counters before taking a sip of his drink. 

As he finishes it and puts it down, he gazes at her lovingly as the music keeps on playing in the background. The moment is perfect.

Her eyes widen as he gets up to kneel at her feet and produces a little box out of his pocket. He has never looked as nervous.

\- "So... Ashley Margaret Wilson, would you make me even more happy and agree to marry me ?"

Tears are welling up in her eyes as she throws herself in his arms, making them fall to the floor as she keeps repeating "Yes".

\- "I'm latching onto you, Dennis." She whispers to him, still choking up tears a little. "Never letting go of our little family."  
\- "I promise to take care of you and Emma forever. I'll do anything for you both." He murmurs into her ear, holding her close.

After a little while though, he coughs and goes on.

\- "Can we like, get up ? I hit my head on the floor when you jumped me and lost the ring in the process..." The box is empty as he shows it to her again.  
\- "Ok, tiger" She replies, laughing at his sheepish look. "Let's find my ring back !"

They both get on their hands and knees to search the floor and it's not too long before Ashley finds it under the sofa. 

\- "It's really beautiful Den'." She says, all emotional as she slips it on her own finger.  
\- "It was my granny's. The only thing my scumbag dad didn't take when he left me mum." He replies in a breath.  
\- "I love it and I love you, baby." 

The dessert lays forgotten on the table as they kiss, still sitting on the floor and holding each other. The evening went perfectly, as planned and they're both happy in their perfect bubble of love. Dessert will have to wait.


End file.
